Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein - córka potwora steina i jego narzeczonej. Jest nowym potworem w Monster High, ma tylko 111 dni. Jest bardzo przyjazna, nigdy nie traci ducha. a jej szwy puszczają w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Jest również bardzo naiwna, ze względu na jej bardzo młody wiek. Dziewczyna nie wie wiele o życiu i typowych nastoletnich rzeczach. Osobowość Frankie jest dla każdego miła i wyrozumiała (np. gdy zobaczyła, że Manny zaczepia nowego Jacksona przyszła mu z pomocą). Dziewczyna bardzo łatwo się ekscytuje, szczególnie gdy ma poznać rzecz z którą jeszcze nie miała do czynienia (ma dopiero 15 dni). W książce Frankie jest zdeterminowana (chce walczyć o prawa RAD-owców) nie chce pozostawać w cieniu, lubi tańczyć (zwłaszcza do piosenek Lady Gagi) - czyli jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem normalski, którą zmuszona jest grać w Merston High. Wygląd Ponieważ w jej żyłach nie płynie krew, skóra Frankie ma kolor lodów miętowych. Jej głowa, ręce i nogi trzymają się korpusu dzięki szwom, którymi są przyszyte. Na jej szyi znajdują się dwie śruby wielkości naparstków, służące jej do ładowania się. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|Frankenstein Frankenstein - (wg. książki Mary Shelley) monstrum stworzone przez naukowca Wiktora Frankensteina. Frankenstein miał być człowiekiem idealnym, jednak zamiast tego powstało monstrum. Choć był inteligentną i podobną do człowieka istotą, przez jego wygląd ludzie bali się i go atakowali. Frankenstein mścił się za to na jego rodzinie i zabił ich wszystkich oraz samego siebie. Relacje Rodzina W ksiażce poznajemy jej rodziców - Viktora i Vivekę. Viktor był wysoki, miał w sobe coś z Arnolda Schwarzengera. Miał kanciastą głowę i wiecznie zachmurzone oblicze. Viveka miała fiołkowe oczy, połyskliwe czarne włosy i też była wysoka. Jej dziadkiem był Victor Frankenstain, a babcia nazywała się Frannie (Frankie poszła w jej sukni ślubnej na bal pod koniec I cześci) Przyjaciele Najlepszymi przyjaciółkami Frankie są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominabley. Nawiązuje też dobre znajomości z Lagooną Blue, Cleo de Nile, Spectrą Vondergeist i Ghoulią Yelps. W ksiązkach przyjaźni się też z Melody Carver. Zwierzak thumb|left|100px|Watzit Piesek Watzit. Nie wiadomo z czego się składa. Jego papiery mają dziesięć stron. W książce dziewczyna posiada pięć "błyszczurów". Są to szczury laboratoryjne, które Frankie posypała brokatem. Nazywają się Gaga, Gwen, Grlicious, Green Day i Ghostface Killah. Miłość Frankie kocha się w Jacksonie Jekyllu/ Wyczesie Hydzie. Przez to, że są tą samą osobą muszą walczyć o nią przez SMS-y które podaje z rąk do rąk Frankie. W książkach zaś jej miłością jest Brett Redding. Lalki Basic Frankie-Stein-Monster-High-Doll-dolls-23994194-500-500-1-.jpg|Lalka Frankie Stein2.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankiestein.png|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: ''' lipiec 2011 * '''Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5948 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane na fioletowo, a usta na czerwono. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie niebieskiej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w czerwoną, turkusową, białą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka posiada pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, dwie srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską oraz czarną torebkę z czerwonymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. SDCCE Frankie_Stein_SDCCI.jpg Frankie_Stein_SDCCI2.jpg * Linia: ' San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: 22 lipca 2010 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer Modelu: R0711 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane na szaro, a usta na czarno. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie szarej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w szarą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka posiada pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, trzy srebrne bransoletki oraz czarną torebkę z szarymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. Dawn of the Dance 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 00001.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie DOTD.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2010; lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T6067 * Numer modelu: T6068 Lalka ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Jej oczy i kolczyki są niebieskie, a usta różowe. Ona ma czarny naszyjnik z perełką, zestaw bransoletek i kolorową kopertówkę. Frankie ubrana jest w różowe bolerko, sukienkę w czarno-białe błyskawice i niebieski pas z białymi wstążkami i czarnymi zapinkami. Lalka ma różowe kabaretki i biało-czarne koturny. Dead Tired 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 429px-24.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7975 Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk z wolną grzywką, jasno-różowy makijaż i niebieską opaskę na oczy z czarno-białymi paskami. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulkę z błękitnymi falbankami i błyskawicą, spodnie w czarno-białe paski z błyskawicami i niebieskie potworzaste kapcie. Gloom Beach 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Frankie_GB_art.png|Oficjalny art Frankie_GB_web.jpg|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer modelu: T7987 * Numer asortymentu: T7988 Frankie ma włosy spięte niebieską spinką w kształcie błyskawicy. Makijaż i okulary również są niebieskie. W uszach lalki widnieją małe, srebrne kolczyki. Strój kąpielowy ma dwie części - jedna jest czarna z żółtą błyskawicą i różową oprawką, a druga - w żółto-błękitne paski. Pareo lalki jest niebieskie w żółto-czarną kratę. Niebieskie rzymianki Frankie mają czarną podeszwę i niebieskie klamerki. Torebka dziewczyny jest czarna z żółtym spodem oraz różowym i niebieskim uchwytem. Scream Uniform Frankie_SU_doll.jpg|Akcesoria * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7981 Frankie ma czarny strój potworniarki. Jest on wykończony różowo-białymi paskami w kształcie błyskawic na dole sukienki i różowymi paskami przy dekolcie. Sukienka przepasana jest paskiem podobnym do tego, który ją wykańcza. Na piersi Frankie widnieje logo Monster High, a poniżej - kilka niebieskich szwów. Buty dziewczyny to białe adidasy na obcasie z różowymi zdobieniami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Zestaw zawiera również, niebieską opaskę na rękę z żółtą błyskawicą, czarny megafon z różową i białą obwódką oraz niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie znaku Monster High. School's Out 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie_SO_odcinek.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7989 Frankie ma grzywkę spiętą na bok, klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Lalka ma pomalowane na kolor różowy i niebieski oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki o kształcie czarnych kół ze srebrnymi błyskawicami. Potworka posiada biało-błękitną koszulę i czarny sweterek ze srebrnym paskiem z błyskawicą . Lalka ma jeszcze srebrno-błękitną bransoletkę, czarną torebkę ze srebrnym paskiem i srebrną błyskawicą w niebieskiej obwódce, czarno-białe legginsy, i czarne buty w niebiesko-białą kratkę na obcasie w kształcie śruby. Classroom 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka * Linia: '''Clasroom Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy z grzywką. Ma pomalowane na stalowo oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki w kształcie nożyczek. Dziewczyna ma T-shirt w biało-niebieskie pasy, z czarnymi i czerwonymi guzikami. Rękawy koszulki są niebieskie i białe z czerwonym paseczkiem na zakończeniu. Kołnierzyk jest biały, również z czerwonym paseczkiem. Na jednej ręce ma zegarek w kształcie czaszki, a na drugiej niebieską bransoletkę z czarnym szwem. Frankie ma fartuszek z czarnymi czaszkami na białym tle i białymi kropkami na czerwonym materiale z błękitną łatą. Pasek ma kolor czarny, a falbanka niebieski. Lalka ma czarne rajstopy w białą kratę, połączone czerwoną nitką. Buty są białe, z czerwonymi paskami, klamerkami, srebrnymi czółenkami, czarnym obcasem i niebieską podeszwą. Do Frankie dołączona jest szafka i dodatki. Day at the Maul 18f3f7eb000ea5774f4cdf76-1-.jpg|Lalka 20120108213823!Frankie stein day at the maul by shaibrooklyn-d4fdswh-1-.png|Oficjalny art * '''Linia: Day at the Maul Lalka - Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk i czarne kolczyki w kształcie błyskawic. Lalka ma niebieski makijaż, błękitną sukienkę w czerwono-białą kratę, srebrne bolerko z czerwoną zapinką, czarne legginsy w srebrne romby i czarne buty ze srebrnymi sznurówkami i koturnami. Zestaw dodatków - W zestawie są takie same rzeczy jakie ma lalka (oprócz legginsów w czarno-czerwono-srebrno-niebieskie romby) oraz czarny naszyjnik z niebiekim kółkiem, srebrny pasek z czerwoną zapinką, czarne buty ze srebrnymi koturnami i sznurówkami i czerwonymi detalami, czaerwona i niebiesko-czarna bransoletka oraz czarna torebka ze srebrnym uchwytem i niebieskim paskiem ze srebrną błyskawicą. Sweet 1600 Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9190 frankie-stein1-1-.jpg|Lalka 10.jpg|Oficjalny Art * Linia: Sweet 1600 * Wydanie: '''grudzień 2011 Frankie ma włosy ze srebrnymi nitkami spięte w kucyk i czarne kolczyki ze srebrnymi szwami. Lalka ma oczy pomalowane na niebiesko i fioletowo, czerwone usta, srebrną torebkę w kształcie błyskawicy na błękitnym pasku i po cztery czarne bransoletki na obu rękach. Jej sukienka ma czarny "gorset". Jest niebieska w srebrną, czerwoną i czarną krat i posiada siatkowany dół. Buty Frankie są czarno-błękitne, połączone szwami. Skull Shores htyg.jpg|Czarno - biała lalka 7462815924 9b1845198d m.jpg|Kolorowa lalka ( druga po lewej) * '''Linia: '''Skull Shores Frankie ma krótko przycięte włosy. Posiada srebrny makijaż. Jej strój kąpielowy to monokini z czarno-białą, wzorzystą górą zawiązywane na szyi. Dolna część kostiumu jest srebrna. Lalka ma srebrne kolczyki i bransoletkę, czarno-białe, wzorzyste pareo i srebrne buty na obcasie. Scarily Ever After Frankie_SEA_doll.jpg|Lalka * '''Linia: 'Scarily Ever After' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4483 * Numer modelu: X4486 Frankie w tej serii gra Kopciuszka (Threaderella). Włosy dziewczyny zaczesane są do góry i uformowane w dużego, lokowanego koka. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieje srebrny diadem z czerwonymi i niebieskimi elementami. Frankie ubrana jest w niebieską suknie. Ozdobiona jest ona wieloma wzorami: czarną siateczką, srebrnym materiałem, czy niebieskim w czerwoną kratkę. Szyja dziewczyny przepasana jest srebrną obrożą. Buty lalki są błękitne. Mają one czerwone sznurówki i srebrny obcas w kształcie nożyczek. Do pudełka dołączona jest książeczka z historią Threaderelly, szczotka oraz czerwona torebka przypominająca włóczkę nici. Scaris: City of Frights Frankie_Treavel.jpg * Linia:' 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: ? Frankie ubrana jest w niebieską, azjatycką sukienkę, przepasaną czarnym paskiem. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorkiem z czarnych śrubek, różowymi obszyciami oraz drugą, białą warstwą sukienki. Buty dziewczyny są czarne i sięgają łydki. Widnieją na nich żółte błyskawice. Na czole, Frankie ma założone żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zaś w jej uszach widnieją żółte i niebieskie kolczyki. Do lalki dołączona jest niebieska walizka z żółtymi i różowymi ozdobnikami oraz dziennik podróży. Ghoul's Alive! Frankie GA doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive! * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Frankie ubrana jest w strój podobny do podstawowego. Lalka ma jednak założoną białą kamizelkę z czarnym kołnierzykiem. W sukience dziewczyny nie ma już czerwonej kratki. Widnieje tam tylko niebieska, granatowa i biała. Sama sukienka wydaje się trochę szersza. Buty i pasek Frankie nie uległy zmianie. Zombie ma na prawym nadgarstku dwie białe bransoletki. Grzywka dziewczyny zaczesana jest na prawe ucho. Dziewczyna ma umiejętność elektryzowania się i pokazywania swoich kości klatki piersiowej, kości nosa i policzków. Meta Timeline * 23 października 2007: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Stein Frankie. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Frankie zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Frankie zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie pojawia się w webisodzie "Jaundice Brothers" * początek lipca 2010: Pluszowa lalka Frankie zostaje wydana. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Frankie zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Frankie zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Frankie pojawia się w książce Monster High. * 12 lutego 2012: Frankie zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Ciekawostki * Frankie w odcinkach ubiera się ślicznie i uroczo, natomiast w książkach nosi ostry makijaż, aby ukryć szwy i zielony kolor skóry przed normalsami. * Ilekroć się ekscytuje, bądź wpada na pomysł, jej śruby skwierczą i iskrzą się. * Porażona prądem, czuje się "wspaniale i odświeżająco”. * Dostaje zwarcia, gdy ma kontakt z wodą. * Urodziny Frankie są 26 czerwca, zgodnie z jej pamiętnikiem. * Jej profil z lalki SDCCI Exlusive jest całkowicie inny od tego z serii Basic/ oficjalnej strony MH, poniewarz profil ten jest tak jakby napisany z historii w jej pamiętniku, który jest o pierwszych dniach życia Frankie. * Jej włosy w drugim sezonie są prostsze iż w piewszym Galeria Pełną galerię Frankie można zobaczyć TUTAJ Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Frankensteiny Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o czarno-białych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonej skórze Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Postacie z książki Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe